Iceleopard's Sacrifice
by Silverstar
Summary: Iceleopard is a mistake. His parents were killed by the dark hearted leader of Nightclan. Moons later, as the curse kills off everyone Iceleopard loves, he must make the biggest sacrifice to save his kits and mate. But will he have the courage to do what is right?
1. Prologue

**Okay guys, here is a story for you all. And, I am going to be writing another story about two lost clans that have to rescue two other clans...so if you want to be in the story, please review your cats name, mate, kits, personality, rank, clan and biography (Sorry people, but some cats have to die in the flood!). Thanks :) Okay, so let's meet Icekit!**

**Prologue**

The Medicine Cat sniffed at her two kits. "You have to take them," she hissed to the golden tom standing beside her. He crept into the shadows, his pelt dappled with speckles of blood.

"I can't! I'm a rogue, the clans are always out to kill me!"

The Medicine Cat wailed aloud. "My leader is evil hearted though – he would kill me if he found out I'd had kits anyway, let alone with a rogue!"

The golden tom pressed his nose to her pelt. "Come with me Dappledleaf, I promise you that life would be good!"

"But I can't..." She raked her claws through the ground. Suddenly, the leaves of the bush rustled and a sleek furred black tom with yellow eyes slipped in.

"Well, what have we here?" He sneered, unsheathing his claws.

Trembling, Dappledleaf backed away. Her tail swished as she faced the tom. "Darkstar, please! It's not what you think!"

"What I think is tat you have disobeyed the warrior code!"

Dappledleaf bowed her head in shame. The moon disappeared behind black clouds and everything grew dark. Suddenly, a loud growl was heard and the slashing of claws and then the howling of cats in terror and pain. When the moon appeared again, the medicine cat lay dying on the floor and only one kit was still alive.

"Please," she stammered to the rogue. "Take care of my kits...I love you." Her paws jerked and then her body grew leader padded threateningly towards the rogue.

Fatally injured, the rogue tried to breath normally. "May this kit be cursed. May his whole life, he suffer because of what you have done! When he dies, the curse will end, but only if he takes one good hearted cat with him!" Darkstar spat. He sneered as the rogue dashed off into the night, the pale grey kits swinging from his jaws.

Darkstar purred up at the sky. "Oh Dark-Forest – have I made you proud?"

The rogue dropped the kit outside a clan camp. The clan was safe from Darkstar for now. The kit mewled pitfully. "Go, make me proud," The rogue spluttered and with his dying breath, he licked the kit. Then he fell back, lifeless. A single queen came out of the camp to see what the noise was about.

"You poor thing," she gasped, licking the kit. AS a single snowflake landed on the dead body of the rogue, she mewed: "I name you Icekit, and may you live a happy life, away from the horrors of this beginning."


	2. Why doesn't anyone like me?

Chapter One

Icekit crept into the shadows, away from his littermates. They were all pretending to be mice, so that the youngest apprentice, Honeypaw, could practise her hunting skills. Icekit spotted a small crack in the rocks in front of him, and wriggling his tail, he leapt into it.

"Hello?" He mewed, looking around. There didn't seem to be anyone else there, so feeling excited, he continued forwards. Suddenly, something wet brused past him. Trembling, he shrank back into the darkness. Something sharp dug into him and he yowled in shock.

"Icekit! Kits aren't meant to stray into the leader's den! Don't you know anything?" Icekit wriggled as he was picked up by his scruff and carried out into the light of the camp.

Cats sniggered and pointed with their tails at him. "Half clan crowfood eater!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's a real mousebrain!"

"He'll be a rogue, like his father!"

"There's bad blood in that kit!"

Icekit hung his head in shame. He padded back to the nursery, his tail drooping. He bumped into the queen that had taken him in: Rippleflower. She bent her head and gave his ear a gentle lick.

"What's wrong little one?" She purred.

"Why can't I have normal parents, full clan cats?"

"Oh little one, you're just special, different."

"But I don't want to be different!" Icekit wailed. "I just want to be a normal clan cat! I want people to like me!"


	3. Starlit fun!

Chapter Two  
Icekit lay curled up in his nest, wishing that he knew what he could do to get people to like him. Hungry cries came from the pale grey queen, Willowdown's nest. Her litter of three kits were starving, as it was Leaf-Bare. Icekit pressed his nose to their soft pelts.

"Icekit? What's wrong?" his adopted sister's best friend, Snowkit sat up in her nest. "Are you okay?"

Icekit felt his fur grow hot. He really liked Snowkit. "Stuff."

Snowkit sprang out her nest and crossed the den to him. Pressing against him so that their pelts brushed, she gently groomed his ears. "When I get worried, I go outside and lie on the rocks and then I look at the stars. And sometimes I can just feel that there's some cat up there in Starclan, that's looking out for me, you know?"

"I don't really know," Icekit admitted, staring gloomily down at his paws.

"But we could go and look at the stars anyway?" She suggested, looking at him hopefully. Her blue eyes sparkled as she tickled him with her tail-tip.

"All right," he agreed. She led him outside and a cold wind buffeted their fur. Snowkit leapt onto a rock and landed lightly. She turned to face him.

"Are you coming?" Feeing a pang of excitement, he leapt up beside her and raced her along to a silver rock. He lay down on the smooth stone, gazing up at the stars above him.  
Is there someone out there? Does anyone up there look out for me? He wondnered, suddenly aware of Snowkit grooming his pelt. Twitching his whiskers, he whispered into Snowkit's ears:

"Do you want to go on an adventure with me?"

She leapt to her paws, her eyes shining with excitement. "Oh yes!"

"I'm going to go and catch a fish so Willowdown's kits will survive!"

Snowkit's eyes grew as wide as the moon above them. "Wow, you are brave! I am so coming!" She raced him along the rocks, to a tree. He leapt into it and climbed down.

He gazed around. It was the first time he had been outside of camp. There was small yowl of srprise as Snowkit collapsed on the ground beside him. He let out a purr of amusement. "Great landing!"

She fluffed out her fur. "Hey!"

They padded side by side until they reached a river. The rocks were slippery with ice and Icekit was cautiuos as he leaned forwards. Silvery fish dated back and forth across the river and Icekit darted at them. But there as a strange layer of something clear between them and he fell flat on his face.

Snowkit was rolling around with laughter. "Ha ha! It's ice! Lick it so that it melts!"

Surprised by how clever she was, Icekit nodded to Snowkit. Sudddenly, a loud cracking sound came from behind him and he leapt backwards onto the bank. A tree came crashing down onto the river, sending the ice everywhere, but the river was flowing free once more!

Icekit purred and then flicked a fish out of the river. He killed it with one blow and turned with satisfacton to show Snowkit. She was racing towards him with her own fish. Icekit dropped his fish to yowl a warning but it was too late. Snowkit slipped on the ice and plunged into the river where she was carried beneath the ice.  
Icekit stared after her in horror: "Snowkit!"


	4. A Lost Friend

Chapter Three

Snowkit coughed and spluttered, trying to breath. The water filled her sense, everything was swirling and strange. She struggled to fill her lungs with air, but it was no use. Her paws churned up stones in the wtare and she struggled frantically, but there was no space to breath between the ice and the water.

"Help!" She wailed and the water filled her mouth and she sank into the un-known.

"Snowkit!" Icekit wailed, pawing at the ice frantically. "Snowkit!"

His fur was soaked with water already, but even though he was cold, he waded through the water. Suddenly the current pulled him off his paws. He pulled himself out onto the ice and then he realised how to rescue his friend.

There was a long crack in the ice, and having made his decision, he plunged into the freezing water! Paddling frantically, his paws brushed against something soft. He tugged at it and then burst with it out of the water and onto the bank. He nosed at it - it was Snowkit.

"Snowkit! NO!" He yowled n horror.

Snowkit purred as she batted at the butterflies in front of her. Playing in the long grass, she tumbled down a slope and landed at the paws of an elderly grey she cat.

"Go home little one - there is a place for you here, but not yet!"

Snowkit awoke, spluttering on the bank. Icekit covered her with licks - "Oh Snowkit!"

Aww - they are so cute! Thanks for reading! I will update soon! (tomorrow!)


	5. A Happy Moment with a Darker Side

Chapter Four

When Icekit arrived back at camp, he noticed that snowkit wasn't walking properly. He nosed her leg anxiously. "Are you okay?"

Snowkit shrugged. "My leg hurts." As she turned to pad into the nursery, Icekit saw that there was a deep gash in her leg and he let out a startled mew.

"Snowkit! Go and see the medicine cat, Flowersong!" He told her. Just then, Honeystone, Snowkit's mother came racing out to see whatt had happened to her kit.

"MY kit's gone! Snowkit?" She yowled, her tail lashing with worry. Spotting them, she dashed over. "What's wrong with your leg?" She gasped, her fur bristling.

"It was my fault," Icekit mewed quietly, bowing his head. "We went to catch some fish so Willowdawn's kits wouldn't starve and then Snowkit fell under the ice."

Honeystone arched her back. "You stupid kit! How dare you lead Snowkit into danger! There's bad blood in you, and now my poor kit will have to wait to be an apprentice!" She whacked his ears with her paws and he winced. "You should be thrown out of theis clan! You're no good at anything!"

Icekit cowered against the rock. "Please, I just wanted to help!"

Snowkit dashed in front of him. "Mum! Stop it - Icekit just wanted to help his clanmates, and that's a good thing! And it's not his fault that I fell in - he warned me about the ice!"

Honeystone paused. "Is that what happened?" Icekit nodded, his tail tip twitching nervously. "Then I'm sorry."

By this time, the entire clan had emerged from their dens and were watching. Flowersong ran over to snowkit and looked at her leg. "It's stopped bleeding, she'll be fine by sun-down!"

The clan leader, Steppingstar leapt down the rocks to Icekit. "Take those fish to Willowdawn." He ordered and Icekit nodded.

"Thank you," Willowdawn mewed quietly to him. "I think you're a kind and good kit."

Icekit felt a warm glow inside and then he heard Steppingstar summoning the two oldest litters to the highrock. That included him! feeling excited, he raced outside and skidded to halt beside Snowkit.

"It is time for these kits to become apprentices!" Steppingstar announced. "Fishclaw, you will be mentor to Ivypaw! Talonfoot, you will be mentor to Poppypaw! Birdglow, you will be mentor to Snowpaw!"

What about me? Icekit wondered. His tail drooped as he wondered if because no one liked him, he would never be an apprentice.

"Some cats have asked if Icekit will still be an apprentice. He will be because he was putting the needs of his clanmates in front of his when he brought back the fish..."

"And he pulled me out the river!" Snowpaw put in. Her mentor gave her a stern glance and she fell silent.

"So, Dawnpurr, you will be mentor to Icepaw!"

As the clan chanted their names, Icepaw had never felt happier. But he saw a dark shape at the back of the crowd and he frowned. It was Darkstar. What was he doing there? In Darkstar's eyes, Icepaw saw a cold hatred and a shudder ran through him, as he realised that some things might not be as simple as he had first thought...

Oooh, Darkstar's going to be a bit more dangerous now! I'll update again in about an hour! See you guys soon, and please keep reviewing! Plus, PM me if you want to be in my next story! I'll be taking names from now!


	6. A Treacherous Secret

Icepaw followed Dawnpurr down from the high-stone. They padde across the clearing to the fresh-kill pile.

"Have something to eat and then I'll show you the territory," Dawnpurr told him, grooming her whiskers. Icepaw picked out two voles and carried one over to snowpaw.

"I, er, um, thought you might be, er, hungry?" He suggested, dropping the vole at her paws.

"Thanks," she let her tail rest on his shoulders for a moment before tucking into the vole. Poppypaw watched with amusement from across the clearing.

"We're going to choose our nests," she called. "Do you want to join us?"

Snowpaw touched Icepaw's cheek with her nose and then ran off to join Poppypaw.

"Icepaw!" Dawnpurr yowled and Icepaw dashed to join her. Trotting along at her side, he scented voles and a squirrel.

"Are you going to teach me to hunt?" He asked excitedly. "Oh please!"

She let out a mrrow of amusement. "I will teach you to hunt tomorrow. For now, I think you have already learnt how to hunt."

Icepaw thought back to Willowdawn's fish. "Maybe..."

Dawnpurr frowned as she sniffed at a tree by some tall grass. "Come here, Icepaw, smell this tree."

He obeyed and wrinkled up his nose. "Ergh! that stinks! What is it Dawnpurr?"

"It's the scent of Sunclan. They chase wild, flightless birds and rabbits. They like open spaces and right now, they have put their scent markers a tail length over the border!" She gave a low growl. "We will report this to Steppingstar. Come along, Icepaw."

They set off at a fast pace along the border until they came to a marshy place with high dark trees and tangly brambles.

"What can you smell?" Dawnpurr asked.

Icepaw felt a strange awakening in him. "I...I can smell cats but they smell highly familiar. But I'm a Rainclan cat!"

"This is Nightclan - the most evil clan in the territories. They are cruel and eager for bloodshed. And the reason that you would find it familair is because that is your birth clan. And, like most cast from Nightclan, you have evil in your heart and that is why, I am afraid for you. There is a curse on you, put there my the evil leader of Nightclan. There is a group of warriors in the clan who are out to kill you, before you can become a senior warrior and unfortunately, unless you become a better cat, i will be one of them!" Dawnpurr snarled.

terrified, Icepaw shrank back. "But what more can I do?" He asked, stammering slightly.

"Nothing!" Dawnpurr stalked off. "Come along!"

The rest of the day past quickly and although he was now an apprentice, Icepaw felt just dispair. He had a curse - he was a mistake? And there were cats out to kill him? He shook his fur out and chose a nest in the corner of the den.

"Maybe that's just what I am...a mistake. But if I'm a mistake, I won't be going to Starclan."

In the warriors' den, Dawnpurr and three other warriors were talking in urgent tones. "So...yes, I can do that." They had finally worked out a plan... "This will get rid of Icepaw, once and for all..."

As night fell over the clans, Icepaw stayed awake, terrified of what the next day would bring!

Aww - poor Icepaw! and I actually liked Dawnpurr at first. Grr...I don't like her now! I will back with another chapter in a few minutes!


	7. Mossball and a spot of fun!

"Icepaw! Wake up - you're going to be going to the Gathering tonight!" Icepaw blinked himself awake. Snowpaw was leaning over him. "Isn't it brilliant?"

For a moment, Icepaw could believe that the curse wasn't real. It had been half a moon since Dawnpurr had told him about it but when he entered the clearing and sat down to eat with Snowpaw, he felt eyes burning into his pelt, and as he turned, he saw Dawnpurr giving him a hostile glare.

Across the clearing, Poppypaw's mentor was praising her about something and Icepaw longed to have a mentor that liked him. But he knew he was a good fighter, and he knew that he could hunt well. Sometimes when Dawnpurr was sick of him, she let him train with Snowpaw and Icepaw was hoping that today would be one of those days.

But if he was going to the Gathering, he wouldn't be training at all. Excited, he found himself twining his tail with Snowpaw's.

"Ha ha! Oh you are so wierd Icepaw! I feel so sorry for you!" Fangpaw, the oldest apprentice sneered. Feeling embarassed, Icepaw stepped away from Snowpaw. He wished that he could tell her how he felt about her but he was too embarrassed and he had enough problems as it was.

"Icepaw!" Steppingstar mewed. "Snowpaw must have told you that you are going to the Gathering. So at Sun-down, you must go and see Flowersong, for your herbs."

Icepaw dipped his head to the leader. Ivypaw and Poppypaw came running up to him. "We're going to play moss ball! Do you want to play?"

Icepaw felt excited about the gathering and so as he had sparetime until sun-down, he agreed. As the mossball wizzed past his ears, he leapt up, and batted it back.

Over the next hours, he rann, sprung, hit and caught the mossball. At last, the game was over but Icepaw did not feel tired. Purring, he flexed his claws.

"Wow! You are brilliant at mossball! I want you on my team next time!" Ivypaw purred. Icepaw nodded and then realising it was sun-down, he went and ate his herbs.

The clan cats lined up and then set off for the gathering. Feeling excited, Icepaw had to break into a run to keep up. To reach the bank where the Gathering was, they had to cross a fast flowing river by running across a fallen branch.

Icepaw was second from last to cross. The last cat was Dawnpurr. As Icepaw was over the fastest, and most deep point of the river, he paused to check his balance. Suddenly, something sharp raked at his paws. Yowling in pain, he lost his balance and tumbled into the river! He tried to swim to the surface, but Dawnpurr's claws were holding him under.

"Die, crowfood eater!" She spat.

Icepaw had to breath and he though of what could have been. Finally, his senses grew dimmer and dimmer and then he gave in to the darkness and there was nothing left but water.

No! Icepaw! I will update again in an hour!


	8. The Truth

Snowpaw was chatting to Poppypaw when she remembered that Icepaw would be by himself. She turned, suddenly hearing a yowl of terror coming from the branch crossing. Ignoring the angry yowls from other cats as she burshed past them, she ran for the branch.

"Icepaw!" She yowled, spotting Dawnpurr leaning over a white spotted shape. Dawnpurr looked up and her eyes grew wide with annoyance for an instant.

"Well don't just stand there! Help me get him out!" She spat, lashing her tail and arching her back. Snowpaw ran to her side and leaned over, sinking her teeth into Icepaw's scruff. Suddenly she felt Dawnpurr trying to shove her in as well.

"What are you doing?" She croaked, trying to keep her paw-hold on the slippery branch. Suddenly, two paws were pawing at her, and then Snowpaw fell backwards, onto firm ground, with Icepaw beside her.

"Roseflight?"

The younger warrior nodded to her. "Are you okay?" Rosefligt asked anxiously.

She nodded and then nosed Icepaw. He was limp bundle of fur and what was worse, he didn't seem to be breathing.

"Flowersong!" Snowpaw wailed, licking Icepaw frantically.

"I'll look after him," Roseflight mewed. "Go and fetch Flowersong!"

Snowpaw daashed off weaving among the cats. Meanwhile, Dawnpurr stepped forwards. "Well done," she mewed. "Now kill him."

roseflight purred. "Of course." Her claws gleamed in the moonlight but Flowersong burst onto the bank.

Dawnpurr stalked off, her fur bristling with rage. Roseflight ran to catch up with her. "listen," she burst out. "I have a plan..."

When Icepaw opened his eyes, he could see a bright shining moon in the sky. He closed his eys again - everything seemed too bright. But suddenly, he realised that he could hear the leaders yowling.

He sat up and Flowersong's rough tongue rasped over his ears. "Feeling better?"

He nodded. "Can I go and sit with the others?" She pressed her ear to his chest.

"You seem alright, so yes."

He padded over to Snowpaw and sat down beside her. "What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know..." he shuddered, unable to remember anything but the water...

It appeared that just Darkstar was left to speak. He stalked forwards and then yowled: "Many moons ago, our medicine cat back then had a kit with a rogue. That kit was cursed so that everybody it loved and cared for would die...that kit was taken in by Rainclan. Now, I offer to take this kit back, to tae it off your hands...as it grows older, the curse will grow stronger, so much so that it will destroy your clan, Steppingstar. So what do you say? Do we have permission to take Icepaw?"

"Never!" Snowpaw yowled, but her voice was lost on the wind.

Steppingstar exchanged glances with Dawnpurr. Sighing, he mewed: "It will be a ye-e-ss..." He suddenly caught sight of the dispair on Snowpaw and Icepaw's faces and he mewed: "We will give you our desicion at the next Gathering."

"I think that it will be your first answer," Darkstar mewed cooly. Then he leapt down from the rock. he other cats in the clan were glaring at Icepaw and Roseflight spat:

"I knew that he was different - we should just kill him, you piece of fox dung!"

"Icepaw..." Snowpaw tried to lick his ears but he shrugged her off.

"Leave it snowpaw...they're right anyway. I wished I had drowned earlier!" He burst out and then raced from the clearing out into the storm that rumbled in the night around them.

Da dun! Cliff-hanger...will he be killed? I will update again in a hour.


	9. A mew of true love

Icepaw crept back into camp at sun-rise. Luckily, no one seemed to be awake, so he crept back into the apprentice den, without disturbing anybody. As he leapt into his nest, there was something moving in it. startled, he hissed at it.

"Hey, it's only me," Snowpaw mewed. Looking at the rest of the camp, she mewed softly: "Can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Icepaw nodded. He followed her out into the forest and down to th river, where they had fished as kits. Snowpaw turned and looked at him.

"Look...um...Icepaw, I don't care about the curse. I love you and...well if I'm going to get hurt then at least I'll have had some happiness with you."

Icepaw raked the ground with his claws. "But I'm a danger to the whole clan!" He backed away from her.

"Icepaw! Please!"

"No," he wailed, lashing his tail at her. "Snowpaw, I'm just trying to protect you!"

"but you don't have to protect me! I love you!"

Icepaw closed his eyes and yowled in sorrow. "Why am I cursed?"

Snowpaw stood at the edge of the waterfall. Suddenly, the ground beneath her collapsed, and she let out a yowl of terror: "Icepaw!"

Icepaw looked up and ran over the ground so fast he was practically flying. "Snowpaw!" He grabbed her and leapt backwards as the ground fell away.

Snowpaw landed on top of him. "Oh, erm, I um..."

"Forget what I said before Snowpaw! I love you too!"

Aww, that is so sweet!


	10. The Start Of The Curse

It was early sun-down that Icepaw heaard the news. Rippleflower was ill with greencough.

"It's all your fault, you little worm!" Roseflight sneered, raking her claws over his ear. Icepaw went out hunting and when he had caught a fat pigeon, he came back and took it as a gift for Rippleflower. she purred, and then her whole body shook as she coughed. A moment later, Flowersong told him to go away.

"You!" Dawnpurr spat, when she found him quietly grooming Snowpaw's ears. "What are you lying around for? I have a task for you!"

He followed her out into the forest, where she showed him a pile of rotting fresh kill. "Sort through that!" She spat, "Then we'll see who such a hero!"

icepaw knew that there would be no point in sorting through rotten fresh-kill so he hunted all night until he collapsed, exhausted, in a hollow near the camp. Dawnpurr found him, and sent him to Steppingstar.

"I sent to get fresh moss for his clan-mates, but instead he stuffed himself on prey!" She spat. Icepaw was too shocked that she was lying to the clan leader to speak up that tha was just not true.

"Th whole clan is ill with greencough and you think of yourself, I expected better of you, Icepaaw!" Steppingstar growled, arching his back. "Go away,get out of my sight!"

Icepaw shot into the medicine cat den and realised that his worst fears were correct. In a nest in the shadows, barely breathing, lay Snowpaw. She struggled to breath, shaking as she coughed. Icepaw licked her ears - she was burning with fever.

"How is she?" He asked Flowersong desperately.

"She is very ill with black-cough, because of you!" She spat. "I have run out of catmint so she will die!"

Icepaw shot out of the camp towards the border. There was one clan whose territory was fantastic for finding catmint - Nightclan and Icepaw knew what to do. He would bargin for the catmint, maybe if he handed himself over, Nightclan would give Snowpaw some catmint!

He crossed the border and came face to face with a patrol. "What's your business?" One spat in his ear.

"I am Icepaw, and I have a bargin for you."

**No - Icepaw, don't do it!**


	11. You only have one life (or do you?)

Icepaw gazed around the camp. Cats were ripping at fresh kill. Elders cowered away under brambles as warriors tried to practise fighting on them with their claws out.

"Get moving!" snapped the scrawny tom with scarred ears. Icepaw scratched his claws against the ground, reassured by their sharpness. This was for the best, he reminded himself.

They padded up a narrow slope between two bolders and then they slipped into a pitch black cave. Icepaw blinked, trying to see. A narrow beam of light shone in from the entrance, outlined a cat in the shadows.

"Darkstar?"

"Yes, Scarredears, what is it?"

"Icepaw is here. He is offering to hand himself over, in return for catmint."

"Is he now?"

Icepaw stepped forwards, trying desperately not to tremble. "Yes...I would like to save my clan."

Darkstar smirked in the darkness, his tail flicking. "Are you prepared to be put to the test?"

Feeling confused, Icepaw mewed: "what test?"

Scarredears blocked the beam of light so that it was totally dark. Suddenly, sharp claws and teeth dug into Icepaw's flank and Icepaw lost his balance, hitting the floor. Icepaw coughed, and teeeth dug into his throat ripping at his fur. Gathering his strength, Icepaw kicked out and he was free. Using the space, he lasshed out blindly, but teeth sunk into his throat flipping him over. Icepaw closed his eyes - this is the end.

But suddenly, Darkstar let him go. "You passed." He mewed simply. "Scarredears, take Shadowingsongs and take as much catmint as possible to Rainclan."

Turning to Icepaw, he mewed: "Now, Icepaw, I must tell you - I killed your mother."

Icepaw stared at hhim, frozen in shock.

"And your father."

"And now you will stay in this cave. You will never come out, you will never speak to any other cat but me and in a moon, when your clan says that yyou left anyway, I will kill you."

"W-w-what?" Icepaw stammered, quivering as Darkstar unsheathed his claws. "But I need to see the light!"

"As you aare being difficult, I will have to make sure that you will stay put."

"What do you mean?" Icepaw spat.

Suddenly, claws tore at his belly fur and Icepaw struggled to fight back. His claws raking through Darkstar's fur, he yowled in fear. They rolled over ad over, ina shrieking ball until darkstar was ontop.

"Now how to injure you? He purred. "I will do this!"

He dug deep into Icepaw's throat with his claws and then dashed out the cave. There was a scraping sound, and then two massive rocks covered the entrance.

"No! Someone please! Help me!" Icepaw wailed, as blood leaked from his throat. He shivered and collapsed in a heap on the floor. slowly, a dark fog surrounded him. Weakened by the loss of blood, Icepaw's head spun and in the darkness, he lay shivering until he was unconcious.

"Icepaw?" Snowpaw mewed, fully awake. Sh was aware of Roseflight beside her. "Where is he?"

"Darkstar killed him so we could have their catmint...really snowpaw, you could do much better than him anyway! But he's dead, so there! Well not yet, but he is definitely dying!"

Snowpaw raced out into the night and yowled at the stars.

"I hate you Starclan! How could you do this?"

**Poor little apprentices...:(**


	12. An old debt payed

"Are you Snowpaw?" Snowpaw jumped at sight of a pale brown she cat slipping into her den. Her tail waw fluffed up and her muscles were tense, ready to run if Snowpaw gave the alarm. snowpaw sniffed - Nightclan.

"Yes - I'm Snowpaw. But who are you?"

"I'm Cornerbird the Nightclan medicine cat...I was a friend of Icepaw's mother...Icepaw is trapped in the Death Cave. He doesn't belong therre, he belongs here, with you. Do you want to help me rescue him?"

Snowpaw looked around and nodded. She sprang out of her nest and landed beside Cornerbird. Her tail brushed against Poppypaw and she froze as her friend yawned and then went back to sleep. She hurrried out tthe den and crept over the rocks. She jumped down, landing lightly on the leaves.

Racing through the forest, they spraang through thhe trees, and then leapt down in a pile of dead leaves. Cornerbird lead her through a tunnel that was through a hollow log and then emerged in a bunch of brambles. They ran quickly to a plile of grey, blood-stained rocks.

Cornerbird flicked her tail, and together, they pawed the rock out the wayy. A pale grey shape lay in a pool of blood. Snowpaw nearly collapsed in horror. She dashed over to Icepaw and licked the blood of his face. Working quickly, she helped Cornerbird press cobwebs on his throat. Then she dragged him out of the cave.

Between them, they dragged him to just outside the camp.

"Thank you, I won't forget this," Snowpaw mewed dipping her head to Cornerbird.

The medicine cat shrugged. "It was for his mother." Then she disappeared.

The pale light of dawn was appearing across the sky, and giving Icepaw a final lick, Snowpaw disappeared to sleep once more.

A sudden yowl came from Poppypaw. "Icepaw! Great Starclan, is he dead? Flowersong, come quickly!"

Snowpaw stayed by his side...

Icepaw awoke ina nest of soft feathers. He felt warm and snowpaw was pressed against his flank. "How did I gett here?"

snowpaw purred. "Big secret."

He didn't protest as she washed his ruffled fur. Then he slept again.

After a few days, Icepaw was well enough to train again. After a few moons, he was as fit as before and then Steppingstar gave a yowl.

"It is time for our apprentices to become warriors. Poppypaw, you will be known as Poppywhisker. Ivypaw, you will be known as Ivywave, Snowpaw, you will be known as Snowdove and Icepaw, you will be knwon as Iceleopard."

Iceleopard purred loudly, rubbing his ears against Snowdove's cheek.

Dawnpurr whispered to Roseflight: "Take that cat out into the forest and kill him. No matter what you have to do to make him die..." Roseflight lashed her tail and purred in agreement.

"No cat can truy have nine lives...apart froma leader..."


	13. The Rise of Sunclan

**Okay everyone, I'm back with the next chapter. I meant to update again last night but unfortunately the computer froze so I couldn't. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! **

**By the way, we are going to be meeting two new characters in this chapter, just in case you're wondering why they're there. **

**Molly: Of course you can be in the story...which is why we're meeting two new characters!**

**So...let's get on with the story. And I'll try not to rush...:)**

Iceleopard stretched. Something was prodding his pelt. He leapt to his paws, to find the amber eyes of Dawnpurr staring straight at him. Startled, he let out a hiss.

"Watch it," Dawnpurr spat. "I just came to tell you that you're on Dawn-Patrol."

"Sorry," he mewed. Padding out of the den, he groomed his pelt. He looked up, feeling eyes scorching his pelt, and spotted Dawnpurr glaring at him.

"It's not my fault I'm cursed," he muttered, feeling miserable. The curse had already killed Rippleflower who had died of greencough and his apprentice.

"Ignore her," mewed a gentle voice."You can relax on the Dawn-Patrol...it's just going to be, me you and Snowdove."

Iceleopard looked up, and realised that it was Starflight who was speaking to him. "Oh...great!"

Steppingstar leapt down from his den and came padding over. Iceleopard tensed, ready for another accusation to do with the curse but instead, the tabby leader nodded to him and mewed: "I need a cat to take a patrol over to Sunclan territory. They're putting their scent markers on our territory, so we'll put ours on theirs."

Snowdove came bounding over. "Is the Dawn-Patrol doing that?" She asked, her tail flicking with aprehension.

Steppingstar regarded her cooly for a moment. "Yes," he replied, "And you, Iceleopard, will be leading it."

"Me?" Iceleopard gave an astonished mew.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," he mewed hastily and watched the clan leader run out of camp with his mate, Pebblestream.

"Wow," Snowdove mewed. "This will be great!"

Starflight licked one paw. "Yes, but we'll have to be careful. Sunclan's got a new deputy, and he's a fantastic fighter."

The fur on Iceleopard's back bristled with excitement. He tore into his mouse, finishing it in a few ravenous gulps. He stood up, and sniffed the air. There was rain on the way and his whiskers quivered. Unlike the rest of Rainclan, he hated getting completely wet, which was why he never swam the rivers, he just ran across the stepping-stones. He had guessed it was to do with his unusual parentage.

He flexed his claws, and beckoned to Starflight and Snowdove with his tail. "Let's go!"

"Where are you going?" The biggest kit in the nursery tumbled out, gazing up at them. "Can I come?"

"No Strongkit, you must stay in the camp, and help the other warriors..." Starflight told her.

"But I want to come..." Strongkit whined.

"Stay here," Starflight mewed firmly and carried her back into the nursery. "Now stay there."

Iceleopard stifled a mew of laughter as he led the way towards Sunclan territory. he stopped at the border and crouched down in the long grass. Scenting the air, he could smell the strong scent of Sunclan cats but it wasn't recent, which was worrying, their dawn patrol could come along at any time!

A rustling noise came from the bushes, and as the wind was blowing away from him, Iceleopard was unable to smell which clan it was from. Turning, he let out a snarl and then drew back in shock as a kit tumbled out.

"Hey!" Strongkit mewed. "I wanted to come and help..." Turning on Starflight, she mewed: "You said to help warriors, so here I am."

Iceleopard was about to order her back to camp when a rustling came from the long grass of Sunclan territory. He flattened himself, and wriggled under some brambles, motioning for his companions to do the same.

A big grey tom with battle scar all down his flanks emerged. Behind him, came two scrawny ginger tabbies, their fur flattened with fear. They stared up at the tom.

"That must be their deputy," Snowdove gasped.

"There's nothing here Scarflank, let's get back to camp." A pale brown she cat mewed firmly.

"Don't dare to question my orders! I want this territory, so I shall get it."

"It isn't worth anything! For Starclan's sake, stop being so stubborn!" the she cat spat.

Instantly, the deputy turned on her, raking her flanks with his claws and snarling. The she cat tried to wriggle free but it was too late.

"The clan...it's been spoilt, by you!" She spat, and collapsed, lifeless on the floor. The deputy flicked his tail, and the scrawny tabbies, shaking with terror, dashed after him back into the heart of their territory.

Iceleopard stayed frozen to the spot, unable to believe what he had just seen. Strongkit whimpered.

"Is she really dead?" Starflight gasped. Iceleopard leapt out of the bush and sniffed the cooling body of the warrior.

"I'm afraid she's already joined Starclan." He replied, lashing his tail with rage at the deputy. He looked up. "Let's get this over with."

"You can't go in there with that deputy running around! You'll be killed!" Snowdove yowled.

Iceleopard twitched his ears in the direction of the camp. "Oh yes, I'll just go back to camp and say I was too scared to do it! Then they will have a reason for kicking me out the clan, they'll think I'm utterly useless!"

Snowdove fell silent. "They won't kick you out the clan," she mewed quietly.

"I think if Dawnpurr and Roseflight have their way then they will," Starflight admitted.

"Roseflight is nice!" Snowdove protested.

"She hates me!" Iceleopard spat.

"She hit me with her paw the other day," Strongkit meowed, lashing his tail. "I don't like her."

Snowdove stared at Iceleopard. "What is it with you? Oh poor old me, I might get kicked out my clan!"

"But it's true!"

"Yeah, right! Figure out what it is that you want!" She spat, and stalked off into the udergrowth.

Iceleopard stared at where she had gone. "I'm taking Strongkit back to camp," Starflight told him. "See you there."

Iceleopard stayed frozen to the spot. He had never seen Snowdove like that before. "Maybe she doesn't love me anymore," he meowed sadly to himself, and padded onto the Sunclan territory.

He felt he was quite a way into Sunclan territory, when he decided to make his way back to camp. Turning in confusion, he treid to remember which way was his territory. All he could see was grass. Suddenly a yowl rose up from behind him.

"Rainclan scent! It's fresh as well! After them!"

Running blindly through the grass, Iceleopard realised that he was running for his life. He skidded to a halt in a patch of mud, and to his horror, realised he was stuck. Suddenly, something bowled him over.

"What in the name of Starclan?" He spat, struggling to free himself. He looked up into the amber eyes of Scarflank.

"Hello, nice cat. You won't be going back to your territory by the time I've finished with you." Scarflank traced his claw over Iceleopard's flank and Iceleopard struggled to move but Scarflank was much stronger.

"Snowdove!" He wailed. "I'm sorry!"

**Okay everyone, please review because that is the longest chapter I've written! Phew, that took ages! But I don't think I rushed as much...what do you think?**


	14. The Deputy Of Darkness

**Hi guys, sorry this took so long, my computer just deleted everything I just wrote so I had to re-write it...so anyway, please review and Pm me...I need ideas, so review for something you want, like a fire, flood or maybe a battle...you decide! I'm getting quite lonely though...**

**i do not own Warriors! But you're proberly getting bored so let's find out what's happened to Iceleopard.**

Iceleopard hissed, trying to wriggle free still. He raked his claws down Scarflank's forelegs and the big grey tom drew back, yowling in pain. He bit down on the young warrior's ears and Iceleopard fell backwards. His face was pressed into the mud and then, he flexed his claws, and kicked Scarflank off, sending his claws skidding down the warrior's belly.

"Little crow-food eater!" Scarface spat. Iceleopard skidded on the wet ground, and his paws slid out from under him. Scarface flexed his claws and raced towards him. Iceleopard jumped, landing on the deputy's back. He sunk his teeth into the tom's neck, clawing at the fur on his back.

Scarface arched his back, disloging Iceleopard , who tumbled down, landing on all fours. Scarface yanked his paws out from under him, and the two cats rolled over and over, growling deep in their throats.

Iceleopard felt dizzy and he stumbled forwards. Scarflank leapt ontop of him, pressing him against the ground. He sunk his claws deep into Iceleopard's back. Iceleopard squirmed, wriggling free, but the deputy's claws were still deep in skin, and as he pulled free, the claws opened a deep gash in his back.

Yowling in agony, he ran forwards, weakening fast. As the deputy ran after him, he dashed through the meadows and by a stroke of luck, dashed over the border back to his ownn territory.

Expecting the deputy not to cross the border, he stopped and crouched on the forest floor to catch his breath, but suddenly, the dead-weight of Scarflank was on top of him, biting down on his throat. Iceleopard yowled in pain and suddenly, the hunting patrol burst out of the bushes, snarling in rage, their backs arched and their tails lashing.

Iceleopard pulled free and collapsed under the brambles. Snowdove dashed over to him, licking his wounds frantically. As he winced, she burried her muzzle in his fur.

"I'm so sorry that we argued!" She meowed. "Oh Iceleopard! I love you!"

"I love yu too," he purred although he worried about what that might mean for Snowdove herself...

**Sorry that the chapter was quite short - I'll try not to rush the next chapter! Please review, I'm still lonely... :(**


	15. A spot of news!

**Okay, people. This is a few moons after the last chapter...and Snowdove has something to say to Iceleopard. **

**Cats of the clans: Ooh**

**Me: Go away and let's get on with the story!**

Iceleopard raced Starflight back to camp when he caught scent of herbs. Turning, he spotted Snowdove padding out of the Warriors DEn. Padding over to her, he linked tails with her and purred when she licked his cheek.

"Um...Iceleopard, I need to talk to you."

"Of course. Are you unwell?"

"No...well sort of."

Feeling sick with concern, he led her out of the camp, and they padded through the forest to the clearing by the heart of the territory. Snowdove looked at the ground and scuffled her paws in the dust...

"How about I catch us a mouse?" Iceleopard offered. "I'll be right back." Slipping out from the brambles, he looed around. He spotted the bright eyed furry creature nibbling on some nuts at the foot of a tree. He dropped into the hunting crouch and pounced! The mouse looked up but it was too late.

"Here we go," Iceleopard mewed proudly. "Hungry?"

Snowdove's belly rumbled and she looked up, blushing under her thick fur. They tucked into it, and then Iceleopard groomed his pelt.

"So...what did you want to tell me?"

"I...I.." Iceleopard licked her ears.

"You can tell me anything - I'm your mate."

"I'm having your kits."

"What?" He stared at her! "That's fantastic! Oh great Starclan!"

He chased his tail in excitement and Snowdove purred with laughter.

"They'll be the most wonderful kits in the forest!" He purred, licking her frantically. "I'll bring you mice everyday! Oh I love you Snowdove!"

"I love you too, you stupid furball!" She purred.

**Aww - cute! Sorry this was so short! I'll try not to rush the next one. Plus, sorry I was late updating today - School and Things. You guys know how it is.**

**And to Frostfeather: What did you think?**


	16. An Apprentice and a dark cloud

**Hi Guys! I am updating finally - sorry, I was in town for ages...Anyway, keep reviewing! :)**

"I'm going to be an apprentice!" Iceleopard awoke to feel tiny paws pummelling his pelt. Yawning, he sat up and knocked Strongkit off of him.

"Great," he mewed sarcastically. "Well I hope I'm not going to mentor you – you're far too much trouble."

Strongkit sat back and looked hurt. "Am I really?" She whimpered.

Iceleopard gave her a comforting lick. "Of course not, you just have to let the Warriors in here get some sleep sometimes. But you've wanted this ever since you were born; you were certainly the noisiest of the kits."

Strongkit purred. Steppingstar padded into the nursery. "Strongkit – you're not an apprentice yet. You're not allowed in here. But I wanted to speak to you. Who would like to be your mentor?"

Strongkit swished her tail and looked around at the tired warriors. "Him!" She yowled, whacking her tail against Iceleopard's paws.

"Me?" Iceleopard gasped.

"Him?" Steppingstar mewed, frowning.

Strongkit glared at him. "Why don't you like him? He's a good warrior and he saved you from Scarflank a moon ago."

"He didn't save me – I was saving myself."

"But he helped," Strongkit whined.

"Silence!" Steppingstar spat. "I, personally, have no problem with Iceleopard. But I have been hearing reports from certain cats that he might not be as loyal as he appears.

Iceleopard drew back. "Well then, why don't you give me a chance to prove my loyalty?" He suggested. "Let me mentor Strongkit. You can test her half way through her training and if you're not happy then you can let some other cat train her. Otterclaw perhaps."

"Ergh! I don't want him! He stinks of fish!" Strongkit spat.

"Watch it!" Otterclaw mewed cuffing her round the ears as he padded out to go on hunting patrol.

"Sorry," Strongkit mewed. "But it is true."

Iceleopard met Steppingstar's green gaze squarely. "So give me a chance?"

Steppingstar shook his head. "You had better be a good mentor for this kit, Iceleopard. You had better."

"Yes!" Strongkit yowled, pouncing on a leaf. "Wait – I'm not a kit. I'm going to be an apprentice!"

Steppingstar ignored her and padded out of the den. "The ceremony will be at Sun-Down," he called. "Make sure you're ready."

"Very well, Strongkit," Iceleopard mewed, looking down approvingly at his apprentice-to-be. "Shall we go and tell Snowdove the good news?"

"You bet!" Strongkit spat. "I will be the best apprentice over!" She immediately tripped over her own paws and tumbled into Roseflight's nest. The pale grey warriors growled deep in her throat, and unsheathed her claws.

"I don't like you," Strongkit hissed and then leapt out of the den to join Iceleopard.

She trotted along side him, mewing about how she would listen to everything he would say and how she would brilliant at 'everything on this planet!'

"We shall see, then won't we?" Iceleopard mewed, vaguely amused.

He entered the nursery, and the smell of fresh moss hit him. Snowdove lay on her side – her kits were due in a moon. He felt a pang of concern. He longed to be nearby when she had her kits but he was scared of the risks that the curse might bring. Maybe he should go and…he sighed. He would have to talk to Snowdove herself about it.

Snowdove looked up and gave a gentle mew of greeting. He licked her cheek.

"Lt me introduce my apprentice-to-be!" He purred as Strongkit bounded into the nursery.

"Hello, Snowdove." She meowed.

"Oh that's great! I'm so proud of you both!" Snowdove purred. "So when's the ceremony?"

"This evening at Sun-Down," Strongkit replied eagerly.

"Strongkit!" Strongkit's mother, the blue grey she cat, Cinderstream called. "Come here! I need to tell you something!"

"So…are you okay?" Iceleopard asked her. Her tail swished, sending moss flying into the air.

"I'm fine basically, but I long to go out on patrols again and catch my own fresh-kill. I feel such a nuisance, just doing nothing."

"You're not a nuisance," Iceleopard meowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Pardon/"

"Something's on your mind and you don't know how to tell me."

"Well great Starclan! How did you know?"

"I know you so well," she purred grooming his ruffled fur. "What is it?"

He sat down beside her and sighed heavily. "Well…when you have your kits, I want to be in camp."

She purred. "Of course you stupid fur-ball! Where else would you be? At the sun-drown place?"

"Um…it's a bit more complicated than that."

"What? Don't tell me that you really are going to the Sun-Drown place?"

"No, no, of course not. But there risks with kitting anyway and with the curse and me…"

"Oh Iceleopard…" She buried her muzzle in his fur. "I want you to be here…"

"But…" He trailed off. She licked him.

"I'll be fine." But inwardly, they both knew that it was not just fine…

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the High-Stone for a meeting!" Steppingstar yowled.

The cats gathered and Iceleopard gave his fur a last couple of licks, before taking a seat next to Starflight and Otterclaw at the front of the crowd.

"It's now time for two kits to take their apprentice names!" Steppingstar yowled. Iceleopard caught sight of Strongkit and her brother, Volekit, sitting outside the nursery. They looked much smaller, with their fur neatly groomed.

"Volekit – from now on until, you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Volepaw. Starflight – you are a great hunter although you have known sorrow in your time but you have pulled through, and you are a good warrior because of it. I expect you to pass on all that you have learnt to Volepaw."

Starflight leapt onto the High-Stone. "Certainly Steppingstar," she mewed, and touched noses with Volepaw. They padded away to the side.

"Strongkit – from now on until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Strongpaw." Strongpaw gave a wriggle of excitement.

"Iceleopard." Angry murmurs spread through the clan and Steppingstar's eyes were narrowed with suspicion. Iceleopard gulped nervously. Would the clan accept him as a mentor for Strongpaw?

"You are a strong warrior, supposedly loyal to your clan. You are cursed but you try your hardest to work hard anyway. Prove your loyalty and teach all that you have learnt to Strongpaw."

"Thank you Steppingstar." He sprang onto the High-Stone and touched noses with Strongpaw. As he did so, a dark cloud passed in front of the sun and everything went dark.

"A sign," screeched Dawnpurr. "It's a sign!"

"Kill him!" Angry caterwauls came from around the camp and then suddenly the sun re-appeared.

Iceleopard was quivering with shock and horror.

A howl and a screech and yowl all mixed into one came from the back of the crowd. The cats parted to display Roseflight, the dead body of her brother lying beside her. "Iceleopard!" She screeched, unsheathing her claws. "What have you done?"


	17. In the paws of Starclan

"You killed my litternate – now I am going to kill you!" Roseflight soat and leapt at him. The cats of the clan jeered as he struggled to flee. Roselfight brought down her claws and with it – darkness….

"Starclan help me!" Iceleopard wailed and terrified, he awoke, to find himself in the Warriors' Den. Panting heavily, he groomed his fur.

"Iceleopard? Where are we going today?" Strongpaw came leaping into the Warriors' Den.

"Wait outside for me," He told her sternly. He sheathed and unsheathed his claws and raked them through the dirt. "It's okay," he murmured to himself. "Surely no cat would kill you apart from Darkstar. Or Dawnpurr. Or Roseflight. Or half the clan…"

"Are you coming?" Strongpaw's voice echoed through the entrance.

"Yes," he called. Padding out of the den, he shook out his white and spotted black fur. Strongpaw leapt to her paws.

"Are you ready?"

"Aren't you hungry?" He inquired. Strongpaw put her head on one side for moment.

"No, not right now."

"Oh, okay. We'll go hunting then. Where do you think is the best place?"

Strongpaw frowned. "Probably by the river near the Wanderingclan territory."

"Well done. This cold wind would mean that all the water-voles would be out stocking up on their food stores. Let's try it. You can eat the first piece of fresh-kill you catch and then you can take the rest to the elders."

"Okay!"

"Race you!" They raced each other, leaping over tree trunks, and dodging fallen branches. Strongpaw reached the river a heartbeat before he did.

"Well done," he meowed.

They had a good morning's hunting when suddenly, the young apprentice Volepaw came dashing out of the undergrowth towards him.

"Volepaw! What's wrong?" Iceleopard gasped, dropping his mouthful of five water-voles.

"F-f-flow-er-s-s-ong, se-e-nt m-e-e," the pale brown tom panted. "It's Snowdove, Iceleopard – she's kitting."

"Take these back!" He yowled to the two apprentices, leaving the voles at their paws.

He dashed through the forest faster than he ever had before. "If you do exist, Starclan," he yowled to the sky. "Then keep Snowdove safe!"

He skidded into camp, knocking Roseflight flying. She whipped her claws across his muzzle and it stung painfully.

"Flowersong!" He yowled. The gentle she cat appeared with a mouthful of cobwebs.

"Stay outside," she mewed.

Iceleopard paced the floor outside. He knew from watching the anxious toms outside the nurseries before just how dangerous kitting could be. Especially with a curse involved. He shuddered raking his claws through the mud.

A yowl of pain came from the nursery and he dashed inside, unable to stop himself. Flowersong didn't look up.

"There you go, there's no more." She whispered softly into Snowdove's ears. Turning to Iceleopard, she meowed: "You have three healthy kits. My congratulations."

She disappeared.

Iceleopard crossed to Snowdove. Her eyes were red-rimmed with exhaustions but she licked her kits lovingly. Iceleopard licked her ears.

"What are they called?" He whispered.

Snowdove twitched her whiskers. "The little white and pale blue grey she cat is Willowkit. The pale ginger and black she cat is called Birdkit. I thought maybe you would like to name the little tabby tom?"

"I would love to," he mewed softly. Pressing his muzzle gently to the little kit's pelt, he whispered: "I name you Brackenkit."


	18. The Birth Of A Disaster!

**Hi, I am so sorry I have not been updating, but I have just entered Senior School. I am now a high-school girl. Hooray! But the first week was madly busy but now I have spare time, so I will update! Keep reviewing. :)**

Iceleopard shook Birdkit off his leg. "I have to go and hunt so you can eat," he explained once more.

"But I wanna come with you!" Birdkit wailed. Willowkit pounced on his tail, worrying it with her needle sharp teeth and Brackenkit widened his eyes, looking innocent as he stepped back from using Iceleopard's paws as targets for his hunting crouch practise.

"I'm a really fierce fighter!" Willowkit boasted. "Why don't I come to protect you?"

Strongpaw let out a mrrow of laughter as her mentoir struggled free of his kits. "You're having fun," she purred.

"I regret letting you teach them that hunting move," he gave a mock growl but his eyes were shining with laughter.

Strongpaw shook her head. "Are we going hunting?"

"Yes, we may as well. The leders are hungry. We should check out the smell of smoke that's in the air as well," he meowed. Strongpaw bounded along beside him as he ran out of the camp. The warmth of green-leaf was starting to turn into the chilly weather of Leaf-fall which altimately brought out-breaks of greencough and catmint was getting harder for the medicine cats to find with every moon cats became ill.

Yawning, he stretched luxuriously flexing his claws. Strongpaw stopped and waited for him, sharpening her claws on a tree. The bark was cracked and some of it fell off, landing at her paws. She pounced on it, and Iceleopard noted with pride that she was shaping up well. By the end of Leaf-fall, she would almost certainly have her warrior name.

He felt a pang, hoping that Steppingstar would once more, give him the honour of mentoring one of the young cats of the clan. Crystalrain had had her litter of three kits recently, by the time they would become apprentices, Strongpaw would have been a warrior for a moon.

"Are you coming?" Strongpaw mewed, scratching the ground with her claws. A cloud of dust rose up around her and she sneezed. "Great Starclan!" She spat. "Would it be so much trouble to send us some rain?"

Iceleopard shook his head. "We certainly need rain." He couldn't help feeling a pang of concern. The ground was bone dry and the air was heavy - if there was storm and lightening came, then the forest could be destroyed. The rivers were running low as well - the elders and queens who got all of the water that was found, were still thirsty and Iceleopard worried for Snowdove. Although his kits were older now, they still relied upon their mother to bring them water, as they were not allowed out of camp, although Iceleopard suspected that they had not taken much notice of that particular rule recently. "Go on ahead," he told his tabby apprentice. "I'll catch up with you at the Sunclan border."

Strongpaw dipped her head to him. "I bet I can catch enough mice to feed all the elders!" She yowled, and dashed off.

Iceleopard let the sun's warmth sink into his pelt. There wouldn't much time to relax in the coming leaf-bare and a battle with Sunclan looked certain with the way the bold clan cats were behaving. He sunk his claws into the ground.

"Are you okay?" He let out a startled mew. Starflight looked at him, amusement sparkiling in her eyes. "I thought that you were hunting with Strongpaw?"

"I am," he replied, flicking his tail at her. "I just..."

"Mousebrain," she purred. "You should take a break more often - you need it. Relax a bit more."

"I can't - I'll be driven out the clan," he growled.

"Sorry," Starflight meowed, looking hurt.

He apoligised and set off looking for Strongpaw. He noticed, feeling worried, that the smell of smoke was growing stronger. He coughed and the sounds of twolegs drifted through the air towards him. suddenly, the voices were filled with fear and squeals of terror could be heard. The roar of a monster filled the trees and although he was glad, iceleopard wondered what had made them run off.

More cautious, he padded forwards. An orange glow filled the trees. "But it's not sun-down," he meowed aloud. Suddenly sparks landed in front of him, on the dry leaves, scorching his fur. "Ow!"

The leaves burst into flames and Iceleopard let out a startled yowl. Endless fire filled the territory ahead of him, he could barely stand the heat.

"Help me!" A terrified squeal broke the silence. Iceleopard looked up. The curse had struck again.

A tabby apprentice was stuck up a tree that was standing in the fire, ready to topple over. The fire had nearly burnt the trunk completely away. The apprentice was stuck and yowling in terror, as the sparks landed on her fur, setting her tail on fire. She let out a desperate screech.

Iceleopard was frozen to the spot in horror. "Strongpaw!"


	19. The Agony of Sacrifice

**I am finally updating. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often - if I get an i-pad tomorrow in London! Let's hope I do! :)**

Iceleopard bounded through the fire. Flames lapped at his pelt, scorching his fur. His pads stung as he landed on sparks. He wriggled through the smouldering black heap that had once been a tree. His pelt caught alight and he flexed his claws trying to ignore the pain. He lashed his tail, trying to keep his balance as red hot ivy trailed across his face.

He leapt onto the fiery tree trunk. The bark fell away from under his paws, and he sunk his claws deep into it. His fur was a ball of fire, and he fought his way up the trunk, scenting burning fur. Coughing, he could barely see, as the smoke was pure black and very thick. "Strongpaw?" He wailed. "Where are you?" His throat stung painfully as he choked on the smoke.

He launched himself up the tree and reached a branch. He clung to it, trying to catch his breath. Fire roared up the trunk, towards him, and now trying to out-run it to the top of the tree, he dashed up the trunk. The bark kept crumbling away however, and every time he made progress, he fell back, and the fire had reached his tail.

"Starclan, help me!" He panted, lashing his tail in pain as flames seared past his face. He leapt into the air, landing on a branch two tail lengths above him. Glancing down, he spotted that the flames were lapping through the bark ravenously - the tree was going to give way.

"Strongpaw!" He spat, as the smoke entered his throat. "Where are you?" His body collapsed on the branch as a cough shook him from nose to tail. Growing steadily weaker, he forced himself higher and higher. Suddenly, a tiny mew reached his ears. Looking up, he saw Strongpaw at the top of the tree, getting ready to jump.

He ran higher and higher, finally reaching her. "You came," she whispered. "You should have just warned the clan. Now we'll both die!"

"No!" Iceleopard wailed. Looking down, he realised which tree they were in - The Cloud's Friend, the tallest tree the clans knew of.

"Look out!" Strongpaw spat, as the tree behind them came crashing down. She leapt forwards, out of the way, but the branches caught Iceleopard ripping into his skin, and dragging him off the tree.

"Iceleopard!" Strongpaw screeched as he flailed in mid air. Sinking her teeth into his scruff, she dragged him back onto the branch. The tree wobbled dangerously.

"Let's just jump!" Strongpaw hissed, arching her back as she got ready to leap out of the tree.

"No - you'll be killed!" He growled.

"We'll be killed anyway," she pointed out. Iceleopard felt himself panicking - she was right.

"Well then at least you'll live!" He spat, shoving her onto his back.

"Hey!" She tried to struggle free but her claws were tangled in his pelt.

"Look after Snowdove," he mewed weakly as blood leaked from his wounded shoulders. And then he leapt out of the tree.

The ground whizzed towards him, and then suddenly, he crashed into it. Strongpaw was thrown clear, to safety. Red hot agony descended upon him, and he closed his eyes.

"No!" Strongpaw was yowling. Then the tree that they had been in came crashing down upon him and an agonising fiery pain filled his senses,. He let out a wail of terror and then darkness descended.


	20. If You Could Live Twice

**Ha ha - you guys thought that the last chapter was the last one and that that was the sacrifice! Well I wouldn't be that cruel to Iceleopard and anyway - we don't have a clue if Snowdove's okay or not. :)**

Iceleopard felt dazed. A soft breeze ruffled his pelt and warm sunshine filtered through the gently swaying branches of oak trees. Grass and flowers dotted the landscape and five cats played in the sparkling rivers and waterfalls. Prey was plentiful.

Iceleopard sat up and then remembered. "I'm not meant to be here," he mewed thoughtfully. "I'm meant to be injured or something." He swished his tail, deciding that he was dreaming. His mouth felt dry, so he padded over to a pond. Peering into it, he let out a gasp. He could see a burning landscape that was the clan territory in the pond, and a smoking tree lay on top of a cat. Iceleopard felt sorry for whoever the cat had been - iut seemed to be dead. He bent his head to drink the water and with a startled yowl, he recognised the cat.

Under the stained and burning fur which was matted with blood, he spotted a pale grey and white pelt with black spots. Himself... He whipped around - yes, there was Rippleflower and over there was his adopted brother and there was the two elders who had fallen into a river when he was catching them prey and drowned...

"Starclan?" He cried, unsheathing and sheathing his claws. "What? No - no - no, I can't be dead, I wanted to see my kits grow up and see Strongpaw become a warrior, and become a respected member of the clan and spend long happy days with Snowdove and have more apprentice! I don't want to have died in a fire! I wanted to die in battle if I had to!"

A soft tail-tip brushed against his shoulder and he turned, and saw a golden tom with amber eyes looking at him, amusement glimmering in his gaze.

"Iceleopard," he mewed. "You're right. You shouldn't die this way - it's wrong...your mother gave up her life so that you could live when you were born, and now, your father is planning to do the same."

"My father died," Iceleopard spat angrily. "And so he's here, in Starclan. If he gave me his life, then he would fade away...dead forever."

"I know," the golden tom mewed. "But I'm doing it for Dappledleaf."

"Wait - Dad?" Iceleopard gasped. The golden tom pressed his nose to Iceleopard's nose and Iceleopard was jolted backwards, into the pool. "No!" He wailed, as the tom fell to the ground, panting heavily and then faded away to nothing. The water swirled around Iceleopard and however much he struggled, it was no use, and he was dragged deeper and deeper and then the light faded into nothingness...


	21. A Big Decision!

Iceleopard felt a roaring pain all over his shoulders. Wriggling free, he was blinded by the thick dark smoke and he choked, frantically trying to breath. "Starclan help me!" He coughed, feeling with his tail for a clear path through the fire. He scemted the acrid tang of the Thunderpath and he stumbled onto the hard surface. Dashing along it, he spotted a clearer part in the forest from the smoke and he dashed into it. He couldn't find his way back to camp as the forest was being burnt down. He scrambled blindly forwards and finally spotted a rock, that was near the camp entrance.

"Steppingstar! Evacuate!" He screeched at the top of his face. The leader was standing on the top of the High-Stone, with his head bowed. As Iceleopard raced towards him, he snarled:

"There's nowhere left to go! Because of you!"

Icelopard skidded to a halt. "Head for the River!" He snapped. Steppingstar's claws glinted in the glow of the fire that was bearing down on the camp.

"What's the point?"

"Save the clan!" Iceleopard retorted. "Some may survive!"

Turning, he yowled to the cats, that lay on the ground, nearly unconcious: "Head for the River!" Some of them, looked up and managed to get to their paws and stumble to the camp entrance before the smoke they were breathing overwhelmed them, and they collapsed once more. Flames caught on the roof of the elders den and Iceleopard took charge. The warrior, Kestreltail, seemed reasonably alright still, so Iceleopard yowled at him to get the Elders out of their den.

Dashing into the Nursery, he saw that all of the queens were carrying their kits out into the clearing, whilst one queen, Redwing lay in the corner. Her kit, Orangekit, gazed up at her.

"Wake up!" She wailed. Iceleopard prodded the queen with one paw.

"Take of my kit," she murmured and then collapsed lifeless on the floor.

"Iceleopard!" Snowdove came bounding towards him. "You're alive!"

He purred, licking her ears. "Are you alright?" She nodded.

"We need to get out of camp now!" She told him.

"Right," he yowled. "Stick together and head for the river! The warriors help the weaker cats!"

Frowning, he realised with a pang of horror that Strongpaw was nowhere in sight! He ran over to the deputy, who gave him a nod of respect. "They're listening to you," she mewed. "So keep going. I'll talk to Steppingstar."

Iceleopard dipped his head to her and beckoned to the trembling cats with his tail. He ran to the front of the crowd and then led the cats out into the smoke. A thick cloud of smoke blocked his view and so he stuck to the main path, which was the route he knew mainly to the River. It was a long process and the elders had to be carried. The kits were wailing as sparks singed their fur and Snowdove yowled encouragement.

Willowkit, Birdkit and Brackenkit were pretending he was the leader and that tey were joint deputies. They unsheathed their claws, bounding towards the river. "Keep with me!" Iceleopard mewed sharply. They shook their ears at him and quietly walked besides him.

They reached the river, where the smoke was clearer. The cats lapped at the water, their pelts scorched and dark with the cinders of dying trees and bracken. "We'll have to cross the river," Iceleopard mewed in concern to Snowdove. "But can we all make it? We're nowhere near the Stepping-Stones."

"They can swim, it's only a short way across," she replied, bravery glimmering in her eyes. She lashed her tail. "Come on everyone!"

Iceleopard helped urged them into the river. In a short while, they were all across. He was the last left... Steppingstar appeared behind him. "What do you think you're doing? This is MY clan!" He screeched. His claws were unsheathed.

Suddenly, dark shapes appeared on the other side of the river. "Attack Nightclan!" Darkstar screeched.

Iceleopard's mind was swirling and he fell to the ground. "Think! Who is the REAL enemy?" A voice was yowling.


	22. Starclan's Fear

Hello again, guys! I am super sorry I have not been updating. But here's the next chapter. :)

The dappled she cat whipped around to face the pale grey queen. "You can't expect him to make such a serious decision just like that, Fogstar! You were the original leader of Rainclan in the beginning, and you know what it's like to have so much responsibility! And you took days to come to a decision!"

Fogstar groomed her whiskers, starlight glimmering in her fur. Peering into the pool, she looked at the confused tom. "He will be okay," she meowed. "You have a smart son, Dappledleaf."

The gentle she cat sunk her claws into the ground, her eyes narrowed with worry.

"And if he gets the decision wrong?" She inquired, her eyes glittering dangerously. "Then what?"

Fogstar turned and stalked off, her fur prickling with tension. "No!" Dappledleaf yowled. "You can't run away from this! You're a Starclan cat, as it everyone else whom you care for! You have nothing left that could hurt you! So what are you so afraid of?"

"I said he would be okay!" Fogstar screeched whipping around, lashing her tail. Stalking closer to the she cat, she snarled: "You want to know what I'm afraid of? Alright then, I'll tell you! If Iceleopard makes the wrong choice, then chaos will descend and in all the hatred, cats won't care about Starclan! Meaning that Starclan will dissolve, meaning that you, me, everyone - we'll all die! And this time, we will NOt be able to help them! This time it is down to Iceleopard! And quite frankly, Dappledleaf, if he's as mouse-brained as you, then he will be wrong! _That_ is what I am afraid of!"

She leapt upon Dappledleaf, pinning her to the ground and the she cat let out a frightened mew. "P-p-please...I-I-I-didn't mean...oh foxdung! I did mean it! You needed to let someone understand you!"

Fogstar recoiled. "Then she turned, her amber eyes wide with fear. "The time has come - the leopard shall rise or fall...Dappledleaf - what if he _does_ get it wrong?"

**Yeah, I know that was kind of bad. But I just thought that it would be nice to see what the Starclan cats are thinking for once...**


	23. Wrong or Right?

Hello ~ I am back! Let's see if he made the right choice!

Darkstar stalked forwards and stood at the edge of the river. "Well, well, well," he sneered. "What have we here?"

Iceleopard sunk his claws into the ground, and let out a low, warning growl. "Stay away," he snarled.

Darkstar put his head on one side, purring with mock laughter. "Oh, you really are always trying to be a hero," he smirked.

Steppingstar's ears twitched, and he dropped into a crouch with a hiss. "How dare you lead my clan into danger!"

Iceleopard drew back, his tail lashing with indignation. The wind was whistling past his ears and he arched his back as the big tabby tom crept towards him. He turned back to Darkstar.

"What?" Darkstar snarled, raking his claws in the dust. Behind him, all of Rainclan were fighting for their lives but they were exhausted, their bodies weakened by the smoke.

A yowl of fury came from the fire and Sunclan burst into the clearing mixed with the other clan. All four clans froze as Iceleopard stepped forwards.

"I took over your clan?" He meowed to Steppingstar.

Steppingstar growled. "Traitor!"

"What?" Steppingstar launched at him, his claws unsheathed. He sunk his teeth into Iceleopard's neck and he twisted letting out a yowl of shock. Struggling to free himself, he pinned his tabby leader to the ground and then his mind whirled.

"Who is the real enemy?" Shrieked Steppingstar and Iceleopard recoiled.

"You're right," he mewed and turned and leapt upon Darkstar.


	24. The Sacrifice

Darkstar ripped his claws through Iceleopard's ears, letting out a hiss. "What are you doing? He's the enemy?" He darted over to Steppingstar who was getting to his paws in the corner.

"No!" Iceleopard yowled, dashing over to the leader. Darkstar lashed out, sinking his claws into Iceleopard's chest and sending him flying into a pile of sharp rocks. His senses reeling, Iceleopard staggered forwards and leapt onto Darkstar's back, pulling him away as he sunk his claws into his shoulders.

Darkstar snarled, tossing the tom off of him and sinking his claws into Iceleopard's throat, blood dripping from his jaws. They rolled over, each trying to land their own blow. Iceleopard suddenly found himself dodging blows, trying to stay alive when he slipped on the blood stained rocks and his head went underwater. Coughing, he scrambled free, raking his claws down Darkstar's flanks. The leader sunk his claws into Iceleopard's shoulders, over balancing him. Iceleopard collapsed on the ground and Darkstar held him down.

Twisting, Iceleopard saw his chance. He scrambled forwards and sank his teeth into Darkstar's throat. Darkstar let out a wail, pounding at Iceleopard's shoulders and flanks to pull him off and Iceleopard let go.

Darkstar ripped his claws through Iceleopard's flanks opening up deep gashes and then suddenly, he collapsed. Iceleopard stood panting over his enemy, when suddenly, the tom reached up and sank his teeth and claws into Iceleopard's throat and chest.

Iceleopard let out a screech and staggered backwards, blood gushing from his throat. He coughed, trying to breath and Darkstar's body spasmed and grew still.

"Well done." He turned and saw Steppingstar looking at him. "You did well. I hope when Rainstrom becomes Rainstar soon she will choose you as deputy."

"No - you can't join Starclan!" Iceleopard rasped.

"I'm going to!" Steppingstar growled. He grew still and Iceleopard staggered backwards, wailing to the sky. Both leaders were dead! He slipped in a pool of blood and fell to the ground, choking on the blood that filled his throat.

"Iceleopard!" Snowdove darted over to him. "I thought you were dead!"

Flowersong emerged, with cobwebs and then stopped. She quietly licked Snowdove's shoulder and disappeared.

"Wait - come back!" Snowdove ran after the medicine cat. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong!" Flowersong spat. "He's joining Starclan!"  
"What?"

Iceleopard coughed, his weakening body shaking. "I love you Snowdove," he mewed, his senses dimming. And then fell back into the pool of blood...into the darkness...

**Please don't stop reading! This is not the end! *Spoilers!* I feel sad... :(**


	25. If you could live once more

**:) I am back! Did you guys seriously think that I would leave Iceleopard like that? I am not that cruel! I had to go and tidy up the shed and it took aaaggggeeesssss! but now I am back! :)**

When Iceleopard awoke, something bright and silvery was shining all around him. Stumbling to his paws, he lapped at his pelt, expecting to taste the tang of blood but instead he found nothing. A dappled she cat crept forwards and Iceleopard's ears pricked: her scent was familiar.

"Greetings," mewed the grey she cat beside her. "I am Fogstar. Welcome to Starclan."

He lashed his tail in longing as he gazed down into the pool of water and saw Snowdove mewling like a kit jn grief. He met Fogstar's gaze. "I want to go back."  
"It doesn't work that way." She replied.

"How can you be so heartless? You agreed that if he broke the curse..." The dappled she cat spat at Fogstar.

"Silence Dappledleaf!"  
"Why?" The she cat hissed. For a moment, Iceleopard was beside a golden tom who was trying t speak to him, and behind him was the body of a dappled she cat...

He licked Dappledleaf's cheek and she purred.F "I'm proud of you, my kit," she whispered in his ears.

"Dappledleaf is right. We all agreed." A tabby tom padded forwards. "You told me when I was still alive and I agreed although I didn't think I would be in Starclan when it happened."

Fogstar curled her lips in a snarl. "The traditions have never been broken like what we agreed before."

"There's a first time for everything," the tom mewed quietly.

Iceleopardc coughed violently, recognising the tabby tom. "Steppingstar?"

The leader purred. "Ah yes, where did you think I would be going? Not to the Dark Forest I hope?"

Iceleopard shook his head. "No, of course not!"

Fogstar shook her head. "I accept we agreed," she mewed tiredly.

"You've watched over Rainclan every day since Iceleopard joined it," Dappledleaf told her. "There's no need to worry anymore."

She nodded and then the sky of stars above them swirled around Iceleopard and he crouched on the grass, wanting to remember this moment for ever and ever...

The stars swirled, blocking his vision, he meowed: "Um...Dappledleaf? What's happening?"

"Iceleopard?"

"Snowdove!"


	26. For Happiness

Rainstar's silver and grey pelt shone in the light of the sinking sun and she raised her head. "And so, do you Strongpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your own life?"

Strongpaw quivered from nose to tail in excitement, her smooth tabby fur becoming ruffled as she sunk her claws into the ground. "I do," she meowed clearly.

Iceleopard lashed his tail with pride. Strongpaw had been so brave!

"From now on, you shall be known as Strongwillow, in honour of the bravery you showed, in keeping the kits calm under the willow trees during the fire."

The newly named Strongwillow touched noses with her leader. She turned, her eyes shining as she purred while the cats of Rainclan yowled her name. She lashed her tail and raised her nose to the sky, the sunlight streaming over her tail.

"Strongwillow!" Iceleopard yowled, his fur fluffed up with happiness.

As the chanting and happy purrs died down, cats **started** to **lie** down in the shade, and share tongues and eat the prey. Iceleopard picked out a vole and crossed over to Snowdove, now a warrior once more as their kits had become apprentices. **She** purred as he settled down beside her, when suddenly, a voice called out:

"But Rainstar? We don't have a deputy!"

Iceleopard pricked his ears. The cat speaking was Roseflight.

Rainstar leapt back onto the High-Stone. "I had made my **descision.** I'll tell you now...""Well I think it should be Iceleopard!" Roseflight meowed.

Iceleopard stared at her. Roseflight had hated him though! She caught his gaze. "I was wrong. You're a true warrior."

"Thanks," he purred.

Dawnpurr had been killed in the fire along with several other cats. But the forest was re-growing and the clans were gradually going back to normal. Although Steppingstar's death was badly felt still...

"Iceleopard will be the deputy of Rainclan."

There was thud as the vole dropped from Iceleopard's jaws. He stared blankly at Rainstar. "Um...you just said the wrong cat..."

She shook her head. "Do you accept?"

"I promise to serve the clan as long as I live! I would be honoured!" He yowled, as the cats purred loudly.

"Oh and Iceleopard?" He turned to face her. "You're mentor to Mistypaw."

"What?" Came a yowl from Mistykit. Rainstar beckoned her and mewed the special words.

A dappled she cat was standing beside Iceleopard and he gasped. "Dappledleaf?"

"You have a second life, so forget the horrors of your first one," she purred. "And remember - you are a warrior of Rainclan!"

Yeah, there will probably be another chapter so come back!


	27. To be a leader

Iceleopard padded forwards, swishing his tail. Mistypaw crept along in the undergrowth beside him. "I can smell Sunclan!" She snarled, unsheathing her claws. He rested his tail tip on her shoulders.

"Relax," he purred. "Smell again. Can you taste the herbs?"

"Oh," she mewed sheepishly. "Sorry."

He gave an amused meow. "But we still want to know what they're doing on our territory."

Mistypaw's eyes sparkled and she stood beside h mentor as he nodded to the enemy cats. "What are you doing here?" He asked, twitching his tail challengingly. "You may be medicine cats, but you shouldn't be here without good reason."

the medicine cat, Dampfoot, sunk his claws into the ground, trying to catch his breath. "It's Nightclan! I...I. Found your leader...I tried, honestly!"

Iceleopard widened his eyes in shock. "What do you mean?"

"it's Starclan's wish. They, they, the curse could only be broken by the death of an innocent cat..."

Mistypaw let out a gasp of terror "Iceleopard, look!" She yowled, pointing with her tail towards a pile of rocks. They were splattered with blood.

The deputy felt dizzy, and he sank his claws into the grass, to keep his balance. The death of Steppingstar had been so long ago, that the dreadful nightmare that was the curse had been all but forgotten. And there had only been two battles during the time he had been deputy... In fact, it was so long ago that Mistypaw was going to have her warrior assessment tomorrow...

He shook his head, his whiskers twitching with worry. "Please let Dampfoot be wrong," he rasped, leaping through the long grass. He landed beside Mistypaw, whose fur was bristling as she arched her back. Standing over the lifeless body of Rainstar, was Strongwillow.

"What?" Iceleopard spat, unable to believe what he was seeing. "Oh dear, Starclan, please let me be seeing things!"

Trembling, Strongwillow backed away. "It wasn't me," she meowed urgently, "you have to believe me."

Iceleopard raised his tail, and stepped towards her. "What has happened here?" He mewed. No matter how friendly he was with his once apprentice, he had to put his duty as deputy of the clan first. However much he longed to believe that Strongpaw was telling the truth...

"I...I was hunting and I heard a yowling, and so I headed here, and there were five rogues, and then there was a grey she cat next to Rainstar, telling her that she knew that she had received her nine lives wrong, and that it was time...in order for the clan to survive!"

Iceleopard had to say the agonising words: "Can I believe you?"

Strongwillow met his blue gaze, her eyes full of anguish. "The tree..." She meowed, and Iceleopard looked around and saw a fallen tree lying beside Rainstar's body.

_"Help!"_

_"Strongpaw!"_

_"Iceleopard! Iceleopard, I thought that you were dead!"_

He was jolted back into the present by Mistypaw lashing her tail. "Stop," he told his apprentice firmly.

She looked at her paws, embarrassment prickling in every hair on her pelt. "Sorry," she muttered.

Strongwillow flexed her claws. "There's none of Rainstar's fur here," she meowed. "You can check."

Iceleopard shook his head.

"The curse is gone," came a mew. They spun round to see Flowersong, nodding to the body of the leader.

"And Iceleopard...Icestar. Welcome home."

**yeah, sorry that was short. I will try and update in the morning**! :D


	28. Icestar's Warning

Icestar stretched, feeling Snowdove's soft fur brushing against his shoulders. An apprentice, Lionpaw, was standing in the entrance to the den. His tail swished nervously as he dipped his head to the leader.

"Um...Icestar, the cats are wondering when you're going to choose the new deputy. It's nearly moon-high."

Icestar nodded to him. "I'm coming. Tell the cats that I won't disobey Starclan, Lionpaw."

The apprentice scuffled his paws in the dust with embarrassment. Icestar nosed Snowdove awake. "Come on," he purred affectionately, as she blinked sleepily up at him. "You don't want to miss the ceremony do you?"

"Ceremony?" Snowdove gave a sleepy mew, twisting to groom scraps of moss from her pelt. Moss removed, she gave Icestar her full attention. He put his head on one side, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh," she gasped. "The deputy!"

He brushed his tail tip over her shoulders and purred. He headed out into the moonlight, and leapt onto the High-Stone, watching his camp with pride, as the moon turned it silver. He gave the summoning yowl, but it wasn't needed. Most of the cats had already gathered.

"I say this before Starclan, may the hear and approve my choice - the deputy of Rainclan will be Strongwillow." His first choice had been Snowdove, but she had not wanted such responsibilities...Strongwillow was young, but loyal, brave and a good fighter. She would be a good cat to the lead the clan when he was in Starclan. Snowdove and Flowersong approved of his choice...

"Me?" Strongwillow gasped. "I...I..I accept! I am honoured to have been given such a duty!"

Iceleopard watched, with a satisfied purr, as the clan gathered to congratulate the young tabby, and he leapt down, and padded over to Flowersong, who was summoning to him with her tail.

"Yes?" He meowed, his belly growling as he glanced over at the plump fish that lay on the fresh kill pile.

Flowersong twitched her whiskers. "Starclan wish to speak with you, a moment. Go and lie in your nest for a few moments, and they will share whatever it is with you."

Iceleopard dipped his head to her. "Thanks Flowersong. I'll be back in a moment." He headed to his den, making sure that no one saw him, and curled up in the moss. He closed his eyes, and rested his head on his paws...

night scents flooded his senses. He leapt to his paws, to see a glowing golden she cat in front of him. "Welcome Iceleopard," she purred. "Understand, that all you have been through is not our fault. The clans needed a hero, and they got him. The curse is broken, and a dawn has begun. but trouble is coming, storm clouds are gathering upon the horizon. There will be a sky, that will bring the dawn filled with hope...and Iceleopard," she paused. "I trust you."

His fur bristled, as he thought of the coming dangers. "Who are you?" He demanded.

She turned. "I am Sun. I was the first of the clans..."

he awoke with a start. "Trouble is coming, and I will no longer be the cause..."


	29. The Start Of A Prophecy

Icestar paced back and forth outside the den. He raked his claws through the dirt, surrounding himself in a cloud of dust. The sky above was full of black clouds and thunder rumbled in the distance. Lightening crashed through the trees and Icestar was tense.

"Great Starclan!" Came a yowl. He shuddered, his fur fluffed up. Finally, Flowersong appeared. She lashed her tail, breathing in the cold night air. Stats dotted the night sky. She looked at him, her claws flexing.

"Two kits," she meowed. She nodded to him. "Perhaps you could give her some honey. It might help her relax. I don't want to give her poppy seeds because of the kids."

Icestar entered the den, his soft padded paws making no sound on the dry ground. His tail tip brushed the ground, and he leaned down to give Snowdove a gentle lick. "Are you okay?" He purred, between licks.

Snowdove blinked up at him, exhausted. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like I could sleep for a moon. What do you want to call the kits?"

he sniffed at them. There was a pale grey one with white paws and a grey tabby tom.

"I've named the pale grey she cat Skykit." Snowdove meowed.

Icestar stiffened, remembering his dream. He looked down at his daughter. "I'll name her brother Stromkit, in honour of the storm that raged the forest when he was born."

he turned and gazed out at the stars. The sky was pale with the approaching dawn. The prophecy was coming true. And the saviour had come...

**okay, if you want me to make a second book about Skykit, either PM me or post it in a comment. I will be posting things about my stories and occasional extra facts about Icestar.**

**you are my heros, my fans! I had a bad day of school and you made me feel better! :D**


End file.
